Reliant Regal
Del Boy's three wheeled van is a 1967 Reliant Regal Supervan III, with the registration DHV 938D. Biography Serving as the Trotters' main mode of transport, the van is also used to store any of Trotters Independent Traders' stock and transport the family to several destinations. Its top speed is 55 mph and is often described as crappy and old 3 wheeled van by the cast, although it can make long-distance journeys. The van only has two seats, which means that passengers such as Grandad and Uncle Albert have to sit in the back, along with Del's stock. The van also has a roof-rack as the boot isn't big enough. Despite being a Regal, the van is often incorrectly referred to as a Reliant Robin by the public. History It's unknown how Del Boy got hold of the van but it's often implied that it was bought on the cheap. Throughout the series, many people make references to the van. Very few people have a positive comment to make about the Regal. When Del wants to make a good impression, he leaves the van at home, knowing that if he did take the van, people may think less of him. In "A Touch of Glass" the Trotters give Lady Ridgemere a lift when her car breaks down, meaning that both Rodney and Grandad have to sit in the back of the van. It's also shown in this episode that the van is able to tow other vehicles but Grandad's scarf has to be used, as Del doesn't actually have a tow rope. In "Dates" Del allows Rodney to use the van to take Nerys (a barmaid from the Nags Head) on a date. However, he has to really put his foot down when he is chased by a gang. A minor crash is caused but Rodney still carries on. He passes a few police officers, who conclude that it shouldn't be too hard to find a yellow three-wheeled van. Later on, Del Boy heads to the van after he is embarrassed by the fact that he booked Raquel as a stripper for Uncle Albert's birthday at the Nags Head, without knowing that she was a stripper. He starts the engine but, due to damage caused by Rodney during the chase, the van remains still. The following day, the police do indeed find the owner of the van. Del, however, thinks that the policewoman is a stripper booked by Albert as revenge. Del rips open the the policewoman's top and is arrested. In "Danger UXD" Del and Rodney attempt to sneak some sex dolls down to the van, disguised in their mother's (Joan) clothes. Learning that they are explosive, the brothers dump them in a hole. Moments later, they explode and Del and Rodney retreat to the safety of the van. They then hear the most horrifying noise: the sound of a sex doll inflating... It's mentioned in this episode that Albert is unable to drive the van because he is uninsured. It was also revealed that John Sullivan wanted to blow the Trotter van up in this episode but decided not to. In "He Ain't Heavy, He's My Uncle" Raquel says that the van gives her backache. Del thinks that if he could get the engine to run a little smoother, it would certainly help. Rodney points out that people stopped making parts for the van years ago and that he has tried everywhere to find parts: the garage, the brake yard... even the archaeologists! Del phones up Boycie, who suggests to keep the van for business and get a second car for the family. Del purchases a Ford Capri Ghia for just £400. After this episode, Rodney uses the van more and it continues to serve its purpose as Trotters Independent Traders' business vehicle. It's unknown what happened to the van and Capri Ghia between "Time On Our Hands" (the Trotters becoming millionaires) and "If They Could See Us Now" (the Trotters losing their fortune). Because both vehicles appear in the 2000 Christmas Trilogy, it's implied that Del kept the van and car, even though he probably wouldn't need them. In "Strangers on the Shore" Del and Rodney use the van to get to a location in France. The van makes its final appearance in "Sleepless in Peckham" when Del drives Rodney and his newborn daughter, Joan, home. Appearance Painted yellow and covered in black writing which claims that Trotters Independent Traders is also based in Paris and New York, the van is dirty and not very tidy. A sign on the windscreen can been seen in some episodes which states that the tax disk is in the post. Unusual Features Quotes Throughout the series, many characters have made comments regarding the van.